


In The Alley

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMFJohn, Blood, Fanart, Gen, bakerstreetashtray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who doesn’t like BAMF!John? Scene in Chapter 9.</p></blockquote>





	In The Alley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bakerstreetashtray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetashtray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Then We Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/888455) by [bakerstreetashtray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetashtray/pseuds/bakerstreetashtray). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/5je5gkj)

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t like BAMF!John? Scene in Chapter 9.


End file.
